


Recovered (Malec 2.20)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)This scene occurs following Malec's reunion in episode 2.20 - but before the nonsense of 3.01





	Recovered (Malec 2.20)

Alec signed the last few papers he had been working on before getting up to stretch and check the contents of his bag. He was almost ready to head home when there was a soft knock on the door behind him. **  
**

“Mr. Lightwood, you have a delivery from the Clave.”

Alec turned to find a trainee holding an ancient wooden chest in her arms, visibly nervous. She froze in the doorway to his office, wary, her eyes surveying the room. He approached her with his steele in hand and quickly drew the rune to open the locked box. Alec didn’t miss the way the girl flinched as he pulled the spell-book free and smiled to himself. The spell-book belonged to Magnus and had been recovered after Valentine’s defeat. Alec had insisted that the Clave release it, so it could be returned to its owner.

Alec knew how Magnus had agonized over his stolen relic, countless years of lessons and precious secrets lay within the pages of that book. A Warlock’s spell book, possibly his most prized possession and for weeks, he’s been without it. Feared it lost forever, perhaps even destroyed by the homicidal maniac who orchestrated it’s hijack.

“Perfect,” Alec smiled as he tucked the book safely in his bag. “Thank you, that’ll be all.”

The girl scurried away down the hall, her heels clicking on the hard floors as Alec shut the door to his office and pulled out his phone. He knew Magnus got his text because almost immediately a portal opened on the far side of the room. Scooping up his bag, Alec stepped through the portal and sighed happily when his feet found purchase in Magnus’ living room.

“Alexander!” Magnus’ happy voice echoed around the room as he flung himself at Alec, kissing him soundly before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist, noticing that he had forgone his usual layers for a tight patterned shirt that looked and felt luxurious.

“By the Angel, it’s good to be home,” Alec’s voice was muffled by Magnus’ shoulder as they breathed each other in after a long day. Pulling back they shared private smiles before Alec reached a hand in his bag,  “I have something for you.”

“Alexander I….” Magnus started, but his voice got trapped in his throat. Shakily, he took the book in his hands. Alec could tell he was being cautious, careful, as though he couldn’t believe the book was real and home.

“It was found in Valentine’s cabin in Idris, I had it officially released from the Clave’s evidence lock up. We know what he used it for, it doesn’t appear to be damaged or altered,” Alec explained, noticing that Magnus was getting choked up he lead them both to the couch. “Sorry it took so long to get it back.”

“Thank you,” Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper as he sat down slowly, gently tracing the books cover with his finger. “I was so worried, the spells in this book… in the wrong hands… I mean, you saw what little Madzie was able to do with it.”

“I know,” Alec nodded in understanding, wrapping a comforting arm around Magnus’ back as he sat down.

“I can’t believe you found it, I thought surely it would have been destroyed or sold or…” Magnus made a sad sound as a sob reached his throat. “I thought I’d never see it again.”

For a long moment they were silent as Magnus regained his composure, featherlite fingers ghosting over pages, skimming the contents, beside himself with emotion at having the relic returned. When a tear hit the page he’d stopped on, Alec’s delicate hand swept his cheek soothingly and Magnus’ looked up to find his boyfriends eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“The inventory list from Valentine’s cabin was on my desk this morning, waiting for approval. I noticed that a spellbook had been listed, so I checked the file.” Alec held Magnus’ cheek tenderly as he explained, wiping away a few stray tears. “Once I confirmed it was yours, I demanded the Clave release it.”

“Thank you, Alexander. I can’t express how much this means to me, I love you so much.” Magnus laid the book in his lap before reaching for Alec, embracing him as only a lover can.

“I love you, too, Magnus.”


End file.
